pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Adventures
PvZCC Adventures is a game where you fight around the PvZ world, just like PvZ Adventures, but on PvZCC world. Some plants come from PvZ: Garden Warfare. Created by PlantShielder Features *New power-ups! *New game modes! *New puzzles! *New plants! *New zombies! *New areas! *New mini-games! Plants NOTE: This game has no recharge at all, so explosive or defensive plants are way more expensive than normal. NOTE II: Only defensive plants have health. Peashooter - Shoots pea to a zombie in a long range, dealing a medium damage (2 NDS) per sec. Costs 100 sun. Hotkey: A Iceberg Lettuce - Freezes a zombie on contact. Freezing lasts for 6 secs. Costs 25 sun. Hotkey: S Iceberg Poison (Made by Cakeandspikes) - Freezes and poisons a zombie on contact. Poisoning and freezing lasts for 3 secs. Costs 125 sun. Hotkey: W Blover '''- Shoots wind to a zombie in an infinite range, dealing a light damage (1 NDS) per 0.25 sec. Costs 150 Sun. Hotkey: D Blazerock (Made by me) - Hits every zombie under him, dealing light-quartered damage (0.05 NDS/frame) and burning zombies. Can be planted on fire. Has immunity to fiery attacks or explosions. Lasts for 20 secs. Costs 125 Sun. Hotkey: Q '''Goop-shroom - Shoots multiple goops every 5 sec, slowing and dealing light damage (1 NDS), in case the goop directly hits the zombie. Has a medium range, however. Costs 200 Sun. Hotkey: R Lava Spikerock (Made by Orbacal)' '- Hits every zombie under him, dealing a medium-quartered damage (0.1 NDS/frame). Can be planted on the lava. Lasts for 20 secs. Costs 175 Sun. Hotkey: E Jalapeño - Explodes into fiery flames, dealing a massive-quartered damage (4 NDS/frame) and burning every zombie on a lane. Costs 1,250 Sun. Hotkey: F More coming up... Zombies NOTE: All HP listed here are their INITIAL HP; on later waves, their initial HP will increase slowly. NOTE II: All zombies deal 1 damage every frame when touching, unless specified. Regular Zombie '- Regular zombie. Has 10 HP. '''Conehead Zombie '- Roadcone-wearing zombie. Roadcone has 10 HP, while itself also has 10 HP. 'Buckethead Zombie '- Bucket-wearing zombie. Bucket has 65 HP, while itself has 10 HP. Resists less from flaming attacks while with the bucket. '''Gargantuar - Mutated strong zombie that carries a Regular Zombie. Has 300 HP. Spawn a Regular Zombie when at 50% HP. Destroy any plant on the path. Classified as a boss. Gravestone '- Gravestone which is used to spawn zombies. Spawn Regular Zombies and Peashooter Zombies. Has 30 HP, but doesn't move. '''Egyptian Gravestone '- Gravestone which came from Egypt. Spawn Regular Zombies, shoots magic bolts like a stream, in a spiral pattern. Magic bolts deal 1 damage to plants. Has 50 HP. Classified as a boss. More coming up... Zombotanies 'Peashooter Zombie '- Regular shooter zombotany. Has 10 HP. Shoots a pea every sec which deals 5 damage to plants. '''Wall-nut Zombie - Regular defensive zombotany. Has 80 HP. Game Modes NOTE: These differ from Mini-games and Puzzles. Coming soon... Areas Garden - Regular area where there's no obstacule. Perfect area for begginers. Here spawns Regular Zombies, Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies. The boss is Gargantuar. Graveyard - Gravestones spawn naturally here. Other than Gravestones, here spawns Regular Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Wall-nut Zombies and Peashooter Zombies. The boss is Egyptian Gravestone. More coming up... Mini-games and Puzzles Mini-games ZomGodmodder (Made by me) - A mini-game where zombies are greatly buffed, yet it only appears one zombie of each. Here appears Regular Zombie, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie. Power-ups None yet...